1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic compositions having fluorosilane-coated particulates. The cosmetic composition may be a blush, a concealer, an eye shadow, a lipstick, a lip liner, an eye liner, a liquid or cream compact make-up, a mascara, a moisturizer, a face powder or pressed powder. It is believed that the particulates coated with fluorosilane according to the present invention can be incorporated into any composition intended for any cosmetic use.
The present invention further relates to methods of reducing (a) color drift in a pigmented cosmetic, especially a pigmented face powder or blush cosmetic during wear; (b) staining potential of a lipstick on a person; and (c) oil breakthrough in facial products. The present invention also relates to methods of improving or increasing (a) comfort of cosmetic products; and (b) water resistance in cosmetic products, especially in a mascara. cosmetic products; and (b) water resistance in cosmetic products, especially in a mascara.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,547 to Bugnon et al. is directed to a paint or varnish containing an organic pigment coated with a silicate.
Japan Patent No. 7053326 is directed to a makeup cosmetic material that contains modified powder prepared by coating powder with methylhydrogensiloxane and heat-treating and blending modified powder coated with a fluorine containing compound.
Fluorosilanes have been used in construction and for coating glass. However, heretofore, tridecafluorooctyltriethoxy silane-coated cosmetic pigments are not known.
Some cosmetic products, particularly cosmetic products having colored compositions, suffer from stability problems that lead to an aesthetically unattractive appearance. These problems include settling, migration and floatation of colorants in nail enamel, color drift in a face powder or blush cosmetic during wear, oil breakthrough in facial products, and staining of a lipstick on a person.
Despite the continuous efforts of the cosmetic industry to develop cosmetic compositions that are more stable and aesthetically pleasing under normal use conditions, the appearance of a cosmetic after application deteriorates rapidly leading to an aesthetically unattractive appearance of the wearer of the cosmetic.
To overcome the instability problem of certain cosmetics and to minimize or eliminate the aesthetic deterioration of certain cosmetics during normal use, the present invention provides cosmetic compositions that employ particulates, such as pigments, that are coated with fluorosilane.
The compositions of the present invention are stable for an extended period of time, and have enhanced wear resistance due to the oil and water resistant nature of the fluorosilane coated cosmetic particulates. Thus, since the compositions of the present invention will not be affected by moisture or oil from the skin, they will not intensify the color of the product (known as "blooming" of the product). Accordingly, truer color of the product is maintained.